


YM+KG｜不○○○○○就出不去的房间

by Arcnas



Category: Nijisanji, vtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcnas/pseuds/Arcnas
Summary: *灵感来于推特某脑洞*死捏他挑战一下第一人称的短打
Relationships: Kagami Hayato/Yumeoi Kakeru, kgymkg





	YM+KG｜不○○○○○就出不去的房间

ハヤト睡得很熟，我没有吵醒他，只是蹑手蹑脚地自己爬下了这张陌生的床。

陌生的床，陌生的家具，陌生的房间，只有刚才躺在身边的人是熟悉的。

房间被漆成纯白色，干净却又压抑地让人窒息。现在不知道是几点，房间里没有钟，除了那张床以外，墙角有一张桌子，这大概就是这个房间里所有的装饰物了。

我走向桌子，上面放着一封信。普普通通的白色信封，毫无重量，里面除了信纸不像是装了什么其他东西。我尽量不发出任何声音地将他拆了开来，展开信纸阅读上面的白纸黑字。句子很短，只是扫一眼就能读完的长度，但是我却不自觉地整个人都战栗了起来，诡异的凉意从后背窜到天灵盖。

颤抖着手将信纸反过来，背后果然还有一项提示，只不过是让这张的可信度变得高了些罢了，现实是不会改变的。脑子里一片混沌，即使如此我还是将信纸折叠好塞回了信封。

试图做了个深呼吸让自己冷静下来，不行，果然还是太糟糕了，但是至少，至少让他。我看着躺在床上的ハヤト，就像找到了镇定剂一样突然平静了一些，这让我更加坚定了自己的想法。

姑且去试着开了下门，但是门把手不出意外的拧不动，就像那张纸上写的一样让人绝望。靠近角落还贴着一张不怎么明显的便签。在下定了决心之后我居然觉得这张便签上写的内容居然还挺友善的，我其实也是被吓坏了吧？

按照信纸方面所说的，我走向了床。ハヤト呼吸平稳地睡着，但是却微微蹙着眉。是梦到什么不好的事情了吗？这么想着，我伸出手去揉了揉他的眉间试图帮他舒展开来。

“...一直皱着眉的话，法令纹会提早出来的，ハヤト。”

松开手的时候已经变成了平稳的表情，我悄悄地松了口气，然后摸向枕头下面。

硬硬的，冰凉的物体，我把他拿了出来，是一个玻璃作的小瓶子。

...啊，就是这个，算尘埃落定了呢。我闭上眼睛，在沉睡着的他的脸颊上落下一个吻。

“ありがとう、ハヤト、愛してる。”

这大概就是最后的道别了吧，这么想着，我拿着小瓶子走向了房间的角落，至少不要在他的面前……

既然这么下定了决心，找到了唯一的解决方式的话，那么对我来说绝望感已经不复存在了。

...但是自己动手做这件事果然还是会让人害怕啊。

我对着光源晃了晃手中的小瓶子，看起来是像清水一样的透明液体。拧开瓶盖闻了闻也是无色无味的。

“…ん…ゆめおい、さん…？”

原本好好躺在床上的ハヤト突然翻了个身，像是要拥抱什么一样地伸出了手。我知道那是他的习惯，已经不知道第几次了，醒了的时候看到他的双臂环着自己，但是。

……不要在这个时候醒来啊，会让我分心的，バカハヤト。

做了个深呼吸，闭上眼一口气喝完瓶子里名为毒药的液体，为了确保全部喝完还稍微舔舐了一下，绝对不能让ハヤト喝到这个东西，我这么想着，喉咙却突然一甜，接着就是铁锈的味道蔓延了整个口腔，一瞬间没有支撑住，往后坐在了地上，手上的玻璃瓶子啪地摔碎了，我下意识地捂住自己的嘴，努力的不让自己吐出来，却是徒劳用工。

药效发作的时间比想象的快得多，不过这也是一件好事。暗红色的血液逐渐地顺着指缝滴落在了地上，在纯白色的地上过分的显眼。随着漫出的量越来越多，似乎开始头晕目眩了，血液又顺着下颚滴了下来，弄脏了衣服。

喉咙好难受，反正已经无法挽回了，我干脆放弃了捂住嘴，剧烈地咳嗽了起来。大量的血液撒在地上，而我感到四肢越来越无力，只好靠着墙，就算这样也能感到自己无法控制地在不断地向下滑落。

“…ゆ、めおいさん……？？！”

恍惚之间似乎听到了ハヤト的声音，是醒了吗?

我觉得有什么东西在急速地下坠，又有什么在离我远去。没有感受到什么痛感，相反的，自己能呼吸到的氧气却越来越稀薄。与此同时，和他在一起的回忆快速的在脑海里播放，原来如此，这就是传说中的走马灯吗。一起笑着的时候，一起接吻的时候，互相依偎着的时候，为对方花小心思准备礼物最后自己却收到了惊喜的喜悦，偶尔吵嘴的时候，セックス的时候，全部都是我曾感受到过幸福的时候。这些画面在我仅存的意识里快速地闪烁了过去，然后烟消云散了。

对不起，请你原谅我的自私。遇见你之后给我带来的幸福，今天就让我在这里回报了吧。

已经听不到任何声音了，最后映在眼中的，是跌跌撞撞往这里冲过来的ハヤト。

——————————————

是做梦吗？是做梦吧，求求您告诉我这是梦，虽然如果有的选择的话平时也不想做这种梦，但是我现在只希望这是一场幻境。

“…ゆ、めおいさん……？？！”

纯白色的房间，鲜艳的红色血液，和那个在血液里挣扎抽搐的人。不知道发生了什么，我几乎是从床上跳了起来往角落冲了过去跪在了他的身边。

他的身体明明还有一些温度，却闭上了好看的眼睛一动不动，就连胸口都没有起伏。

”…ゆめおいさん…？噓でしょう...これは噓ですよね...目を開けてください？ねぇ…？”

没有动静。

“これはきっと冗談ですよね？...してますよ、夢追さんはわるいこだから。もう分かりましたから、はやく目を開けてください..."

他平时不会开这样的玩笑的。

”どうか、目を覚ましてくれ、夢追さん...お願い、返して、私の翔さんを、誰か……“

没有任何回应。

大腿似乎有些疼痛，可能是碎了的玻璃瓶子扎了进来吧，这让我稍微清醒了一些，也让我知道了这是真实的世界。但是比起胸口的刺痛，无法抵御的窒息感，那种痛苦又算些什么？我张着嘴，却只能吐出一些毫无意义的咽音，只好把他抱进自己的怀里，尝试用自己去带给他一点温暖。

即使知道这可能是无用功。

我强迫着自己冷静下来思考，这是哪，为什么会在这里。可怀里的人和地上的血液却像疯狂得吸引着我的注意，绝望感充斥着头脑，仿佛是想要让我癫狂了一般阻止着我。

我在哭吗？

就连呼吸都是在颤抖着的，我拼命却又无意识的咬着嘴唇，试图让麻痹的感觉传递到自己的大脑，让自己全身仅剩的力量集中在腿部和手臂，我抱着他站了起来。

好轻。

夢追さん一直很轻，他太瘦了，即使一直给他吃一些富有营养的东西也没有用，现在他更轻了，我几乎感受不到什么重量。我小心翼翼地抱着他，他在我的怀里安静地躺着，长长的睫毛顺着我走路的起伏微微抖动着，就像生物一般。

一定是累了吧，好好睡一会吧，剩下的交给我来。

我把他放在床上，也不管鲜红的血液染上了床单，低头在他的额头上落下一个吻，然后转过身走向那张角落里的桌子。

桌子上只有一封信，上面有拆开过的痕迹。里面只有一张信纸，上面写着一句话

『不死去一个人就出不去的房间』

彻骨的寒意从脚底升起，我忍不住打了个寒战，翻过纸，角落有一行小字。

『道具在你们醒来的地方噢。』

......................如果我能够早一点醒来的话。

毫无用处的提示，那张纸变成了一个纸团被丢在桌子上。我又转过身走向那扇门，这个地狱的出口。

一眼就看到了那张曾经被撕下来过的便签上面写着的也是魔鬼般的话语。

『不用担心噢，出去了以后就会忘记这个房间里发生的所有事情，所以请好好的活下去吧☆』

无论怎么看都是充满恶意的话语，我试着拧了拧门把手，门被轻易的打开了，外面是一个走廊，似乎沿着走就能走出去一样。

……这才是地狱吧，要忘了夢追さん的话，要忘了夢追さん为了自己死去的事的话，才是地狱吧。

几乎是想都没有想，我关上门走回了床边，夢追さん依旧安静的躺在那里，没有平时上扬的嘴角，看不到温柔沉淀的红色眸子，不一样的夢追さん。我抚摸着他的面庞，不知道是不是错觉，他看起来比平时显得更苍白了。

快做一个好梦吧，我会一直在这里陪着你，哪里都不会去的。

-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
\- 以下巨OOC的HE 但是有点克 需要San Check1d6的那种  
\- 其实是想写1D30的，但是对KG来说就是SC失败直接不定性疯狂了吧。  
\- 想看BE的朋友可以关掉啦  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-

俯下身亲吻了他的鼻尖，用干净的被单擦去脸上的血迹。只是稍微放松了一下，那一直被我刻意忽视的红色痕迹就争先恐后的映入我的眼里，让人头晕目眩。

……不对，不应该，发生什么了。

原本只是有些些眩晕，不知不觉中意识都开始模糊了起来。发生什么了？我有些惊慌，夢追さん依旧只是安静的躺在床上，但是明明伸出手就能碰到的距，却不知道什么时候变得遥远了起来。我无声地嘶吼着，和无形的力量争抢着我的理智，不断地向床上的恋人靠近，却总是隔着一堵墙。

一定要这样吗？一定要让我忘记他吗？只有这种选择吗？

一定要让我落入失去他的地狱吗？

不知不觉中，整个房间都变成了红色。就像是被夢追さん的血液染红了一样，鲜艳，诡异却又美丽的红色。原本白色的墙上出现了并不明显的深红色暗纹，不知道是不是我的错觉，它们似乎在闪烁着。

夢追さん的身体变得越来越透明了，而墙上闪烁的暗纹却越来越明显。不，不要，快停下，不要再折磨他了，让我来吧，用我的血液吧。已经不是其他的问题了，涌上来的只有将我吞没的绝望，即便如此，房间的动作也没有停下。

已经无法思考了，只是凭借着执念靠近这，即使知道几乎是不可能达成的事还是在盲目地尝试着，直到看到他变得透明，彻底消失在我面前。

“啊……啊啊………”

就像是化作一头悲伤的野兽一样，只是不断地发出毫无意义的嘶吼，我根本保护不了他。

“ゆ、るして...”

明明是为了我而牺牲的，我却根本保护不了你。  
我根本没有资格承担起这个活下去的资格。  
我不配。  
我不配我不配我不配我不配我不配。  
就像是最后一根弦被绷断，连呼吸都不被允许一样，似乎是听到了一个响指的声音，我最后的意识消失了。

————————————

睁开眼，头还有些晕。

我趴在床边，夢追さん安静地睡在我的面前，平稳地呼吸着，这里是…家里的卧室。

…………卧室？

我一瞬间清醒过来，这里是家里，没有纯白色的墙壁，没有那张桌子，是熟悉的地方。窗外车水马龙的声音灌入耳膜，就像平常一样，新的一天开始了。

闹铃响了。

“………………………唔。”

我僵硬地转过头，那个熟悉的人皱了皱眉，然后睁开了眼睛。

“…………这里是....................?"

”....ゆめおいさん…？”我张了张嘴，声音出乎我意料的哑，但是管不了这么多了。

“…嗯…はやと？”他看起来还是迷迷糊糊的，勉强支起了身子靠在床板上，”.还记得我...发生什么了？我记得我喝下了那瓶毒药啊……难道是假的……？……ハヤト不会也死了吧？“

”不对，不是这样的，夢追さん。”

我不知道我现在是什么表情，一定很难看吧，毕竟又想哭又想笑的。

“我们活着回来了，从那个房间。”

不等他开口，我将他拥入怀里，紧紧的拥抱着他，就像一个小孩子获得了失而复得的宝物一样，把头埋在他的脖颈间，感受着他的温度。

太好了，是活着的夢追さん，是两个人都活下来的世界线，太好了。

一直以来被压抑住的泪水终于流了出来，在脸上划出一道水迹，然后便是单方面的决堤。

“对不起，能……让我这么抱一会儿吗？”

回应我的是环上我后背的双臂，和一声带着鼻音的“嗯。”

”抱歉，将ハヤト一个人留下来了。“

”……不，如果是我先醒过来的话，可能会做出和夢追さん一样的举动吧。“

所以现在能两个人在熟悉的地方互相拥抱，将互相的生命延续下去，真是太好了。


End file.
